


Skeletons in the Closet

by demonsushi01



Series: Klance Trope Month 2k20 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Blow Jobs, But it's mostly Keith's, Dirty Talk, Forced Proximity, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It starts with Lance, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), POV Multiple, Praise Kink, both have been sober and clean for years, but the lines are there, college party, i give skips in the notes with summary, implied/referenced eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsushi01/pseuds/demonsushi01
Summary: Day 12. Forced Proximity.Lance wants to go to a college party with Hunk on the off chance Keith will be there. Keith doesn't want to go to a college party with Pidge until they mention Lance will be there.Lance gets locked in a closet where no one can hear him, Keith runs into a closet to hide from his ex.Keith realizes that this room is small and he can't quite deny his attraction to Lance, he does have a few moments of heart to heart. And then he remembers he's really into Lance.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Trope Month 2k20 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727086
Comments: 15
Kudos: 201





	Skeletons in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o so as the tags say, there are some implied stuff that people might find heavy, I'm here to help you out!
> 
> **This is a spoiler zone for those who want to know what to look for to avoid the topics of substance abuse, self-harm, and eating disorders. If you don't mind those topics please feel free to skip down to the fic, if these topics are something you need a heads up on, know they come one right after the other but I will break it down for you.**
> 
> Substance/Drug Abuse:  
>  “Who?” // “A shitty ex of mine. He’s probably only here because he has drugs and party kids buy.” ---> “Took everything to break up with Rolo, and I probably wouldn’t have been able to without Hunk and Pidge’s help. [Keith had substance issues, has been sober for two years now.]
> 
> Eating Disorder:  
> “They are.” He hums. “My turn?" // “If you want.” ---> “I remember you used to wear these really baggy clothes all the time, long sleeves and all.” [Lance struggled with an eating disorder, has been sober for four years]
> 
> Self-harm (its a single line but regardless):  
> “Never went near a body of water on my bad days.” Keith hums, as he thinks about it. ---> “Being bitten.” [Keith's tactics have become turn-ons, with a third one being biting]
> 
> And if you want to skip the smut:  
> “If you don’t want me to, give me something else to suck on?” Lance murmurs against his lips. ---> “Holy shit.” He murmurs, though Lance is too busy catching his breath to comment. “You actually screamed.” [Lance gives Keith a blowjob, Keith gives him a handie in return]

Lance was still trying to figure out how the _hell_ Hunk got invited to a college party before he did. No offense to the big guy, but he tends to be a bit more on the quiet side, whereas Lance is talking to everyone, knows people, is friends with nearly everyone he meets. So yeah, bewildered. Especially when Hunk doesn’t _want_ to go.

“Hunk come on, you have to go!”

“Ahh, I don’t know, Lance. I have a project I’m working on for class.” He rubs the back of his neck. 

“I bet that project will still be there when you get back _and_ that you will have it done before it’s due anyway.” Lance nudges Hunk who is sitting on the floor with his outstretched leg. 

“Still.” Hunk tilts his head back and looks at him. “I don’t think I want to go.”

“Hunk, you _should_ most definitely go. Hell, bring your mini-weenies or something if it makes you feel better. But you can _not_ dip out on your first college real party.”

“My mini-weenies are good.” Hunk mumbles. “But so is my baked mac-n-cheese.” He rubs his chin thoughtfully.

“Yeah man, make something for the party and bring it.”

“I mean, if I start cooking now it’d be ready in time for -- Wait, why do you want me to go so bad?” Hunk actually turns himself around to face Lance. _Busted_.

“Because if you go, I can go.” He shrugs. 

“Why do you want to go so bad?”

“Cause… Maybe Keith will be there.” Lance ducks his head.

“You two have been texting _seriously_ for months now, are you officially anything yet?” He asks.

“...We’ve sent lewds!”

“Did you?”

“...It was all text-based, no pics.” Lance sighs. 

“I don’t think I’ll understand what’s going on with you and him, man. Just ask him out, sleep with him, and be boyfriends already.”

“Well, maybe I can at the party.”

“That’s part of the reason I _don’t_ want to go.” Hunk whines.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lance pouts.

“It means you’re going to ignore me when he shows up.”

“No, I won’t. I promise.”

“Okay, but you have to help me bake.” Hunk tells him. Lance whoops, flinging himself up and into the kitchen with Hunk.

.xXx.

Keith is trying to figure out _who_ would invite Pidge to a college party. Pidge ‘Parties-Are-Dumb’ Holt. More importantly, he’s trying to figure out _why_ they _want_ to go.

“I don’t get it. Parties are loud, full of drunks, and not your crowd.” Keith has twisted himself halfway around to stare at Pidge in the doorway from his desk.

“I don’t get what you don’t understand about free food.”

“Free food?”

“Free food, blackmail material for months, and Hunk’s going.” Pidge shrugs.

“And you want _me_ to go with you?” Keith stares at them.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll pass.” Keith shakes his head and turns back to work on his physics homework.

“Free food.” They remind him.

“Mhmm.”

“...Lance is going.”

“Is he?” Keith is suddenly _way_ more interested in this party, but he tries to play it cool. He’s been friends with him for a while now thanks to Hunk and Pidge’s involvement. What they weren’t accounting for was for Keith to develop a massive crush on the guy, one so painfully obvious to the outside observer so he’s been told.

“Yeah. Hunk’s gonna bring him.” 

“Physics is boring anyway.” Keith pushes his chair back.

“Don’t lie to me, you math major.” Pidge crosses their arms. 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t find it boring. Calc and geometry are where it’s at.” He says.

.o0o.

Lance should have known something was wrong. He should have known when Hunk had been so hesitant about him going in the first place. But it’s not the house that tips him off, it’s one of the pictures hung up on the wall that alerts him to how bad he needs to leave ASAP. The picture has his long-time bully, James Griffin, smiling alongside his family. 

“Hunk, you didn’t tell me that _James_ was the host.” He hisses as he helps Hunk carry in the food he made through the crowded living room and into the kitchen. 

“I didn’t know he’d be the host,” Hunk says, setting the stuff on the counter as he’s directed to.

“But you knew he’d be here?” Lance looks over at him betrayed. 

“Look man, it’s why I didn’t want to come. I know he was a jerk to you, so I didn’t want to hang out with or near him.” 

“...It’s fine. I had you come here.” Lance gives him a weak smile.

“Are you sure? We can just go.” Hunk fidgets and stares at his food.

“Dude, I know how happy you are to share your stuff with people. I bet they’ll love it. Especially when their other option is greasy pizza.” He pats Hunk’s shoulder. “I should probably head out before James sees me here though.”

“I can take you home.” Hunk turns to him.

“No way! I can walk back from here, call a cab or an Uber. Don’t worry big man.” He gives him finger guns and backs out of the kitchen.

He scurries for the door the moment he’s out of Hunk’s eyesight. He doesn’t want to tempt fate longer than needed. However, right before he can get his fingers wrapped around the doorknob, a hand falls heavily on his shoulder.

“Hey, McClain.” He can hear the sneer in the voice without having to turn around. 

“Hey, James, look I was just leaving. I had to help Hunk carry in the food he cooked.”

“Nah, you should stay.” He turns Lance around. 

“I should?” He doesn’t like where this is going. 

“Yeah, man. It’d be pretty rude of me to kick you out, and it’d be pretty rude of you to just ditch seconds after showing up.” He leads Lance back into the crowd of people. “You remember Kinkade right?” He asks walking up to the guy who has his camera out.

“Hey, Ryan.” Lance waves. He remembers him alright, his first kiss in Mr. W’s class after school before the teacher came back for the photo club. 

He _also_ remembers it being photographed by someone else and was posted all over the school. He’ll give you a hint who did it, starts with ‘J’ and rhymes with names. At least he was able to recover and come out again on his own terms later that year, but it was still a blow he hadn’t been expecting nor prepared for. He still doesn’t know if Ryan was in on it, and he doesn’t _want_ to at this point.

“Hey, Lance.” He smiles.

“Why don’t you come with us while I show McClain around?” James asks.

“Sure.” He nods. _Well maybe James has changed_ , Lance tries to reason with himself. It _has_ been several years since high school after all.

“So here’s the kitchen.” James shows it off. Hunk looks at Lance and then the two flanking him with concern. 

“It’s nice,” Lance says and shrugs at Hunk.

“This way leads to the dining room,” Ryan takes his arm gently and leads him. “Out there is the patio.” 

“It’s where the drinks are,” James tells him, sliding the door open and leading him out. “Go ahead and take one.” He waves at the plastic cups and various alcoholic drinks.

“I think I’m good.” Hunk would probably stress bake for a month straight if he found out Lance took a drink from them.

“Suit yourself,” James shrugs and pulls Lance back inside, Ryan right behind him. “This way is the bedrooms, on the off chance you get lucky.” He snickers and Lance doesn’t know if that’s supposed to be a jab at him or not. 

They lead him down the hall, show him the guest rooms, and then lead him downstairs to show off the den. He’s fairly sure one couple is close to fucking on the couch down here while most of the people are using this space as a place to talk since it’s farther from the music and easier to hear. Then it’s back up to the rooms. He doesn’t even register that James opens another door, just assumes it’s part of the tour. 

“Don’t worry man.” James shoves him in and closes the door. “It’s like no one will know you’re here.” He cackles and then taps the door. Lance can hear him give Ryan a high-five and then walk away.

Lance groans in the dark room, reaching blindly around until he finds the doorknob. He tries it but it doesn’t give, not even after ramming his shoulder against it a few times. He sighs and presses himself against the wall. From here, he can hear the loud thrum of the music, the beat rattling the walls. He could be getting killed, or worse, right now and no one would know. No one would hear him.

“Don’t panic.” He murmurs to himself and pats his pockets. Finding his phone he taps it to bring it back to life. It’s worse than he had imagined though.

“One percent, are you kidding me?” He groans. “Serves me right for not charging it last night.” He quickly taps his code in and pulls up Hunk’s number. He’s in the middle of texting him an SOS when his phone decides to die out.

“Fuck.” His head falls back against the wall. “Fuck!” He says a bit louder at the feeling of tears pricking his eyes. _What a lame party._

.xXx.

Keith parks his bike a bit further away from the stumbling drunks and rowdy college kids. He makes sure Pidge gets off first and then he’s off as well, taking their helmet and tucking it into the side bags with his.

“Are we really going to this?” Keith asks as he follows Pidge to the house. 

“You drove me here.” Pidge points out and knocks on the door.

“Yeah, I know.” He sighs. They’re let in by James who Keith could care less for. Way less. Like, non-existent. Especially when he did nothing but pick on Lance back in high school.

“Hey Pidge, Liefsdotter is in the backyard.” He says and Keith has no idea who that is. “And you brought… Keith.”

“James.” He manages a vaguely polite nod of his head. James lets them in and Keith sticks close to Pidge’s side. The amount of people in this place is a fire hazard and while he isn’t usually claustrophobic, he might just develop it.

“Didn’t tell me it was _his_ party,” Keith whispers to Pidge, but then has to repeat it a bit louder because his voice was lost in the sea of people and EDM.

“Well, it didn’t seem that important.” They shrug. They push their way into the kitchen using Keith as their battering ram.

“Hey, Hunk.” Keith waves at him.

“Hey, you guys.” He smiles. Pidge pushes Keith once more to get over to Hunk. 

“If you’re here I don’t have to eat whatever sadness they made.” Pidge leans against him. 

“The people here seem to have tried,” Hunk says and they give him a flat look. “Okay, so only one other person here did culinary arts.” 

“Shay?” Keith asks as he looks around the food on the countertops. Sure enough, he spots her signature meatballs in a slow cooker. 

“If I had to guess.” Hunk shrugs. 

“You haven’t seen her?”

“Nah, haven’t been able to leave the kitchen yet,” Hunk admits. 

“They didn’t force you in here did they?” Pidge squints. 

“You’ve seen how thick that crowd is. It’d be a mess. What would I say, ‘Excuse me, Optimus Prime coming through’?”

“Optimus Prime?” Keith raises an eyebrow.

“He’s big, I’m big, we’re both big.”

“Hunk, Optimus Prime is a twenty-plus foot tall robot. You’re six-two.”

“I’m still big!” Hunk points out.

“Keith shut up, Hunk brought his mac.” Pidge gasps and moves him aside to grab a plate. 

“Your mac? Really?” 

“I wanted to bring something nice.” Hunk rubs his neck. Pidge passes him a plate.

“Eat something.” They grunt. “Where’s Lance by the way?” Pidge asks Hunk.

“Ryan said he left after they showed him around a bit ago.” 

“Ah.” Keith grunts, just his luck he supposes. He was hoping to maybe make out with the guy in one of the guest rooms, or make a mess out of the bed. Lance has threatened him with enough winky face emojis to know it would be well received. Pidge is quick to grab his arm before he can turn tail and get out of dodge.

“Nope, you’re not leaving. Not until you eat something.” They say. “Because you’ll get home, get absorbed in your homework, and forget to eat.” 

“No, I wouldn’t.” Keith shakes his head.

“Liar. Just eat _something_.” 

“I’m going.” He groans grabbing food and putting it on the plate they’d given him. They nod in approval and load up their own plate, mostly with Hunk’s mac. They leave Hunk behind in the kitchen when they go looking for a place to sit. He stays because he’s still working up the courage to leave the room. 

The dining room is packed, as is the living room. Pidge continues to use Keith as their shield as they push through the crowds and out to the patio. They hand their plate to Keith as they dig in the coolers and retrieve two water bottles. They end up sitting in the grass further away from where everyone is loudly splashing around in the pool. 

Keith hands them back their plate and they both eat quietly and sip on their water as they witness two chicken fights and someone being tossed into the pool. Pidge picks at the grass under their hands and sighs.

“I’m going to be so itchy. Why does grass make me itchy?” 

“Maybe you’re allergic.”

“That’s stupid.” They groan. “I used to roll around on the grass like crazy when I was a kid.” Keith laughs softly and Pidge stacks their empty plates on top of one another. 

“To think, two years ago I would’ve wrecked this place.” He sips his water as he watches someone slip and do a bellyflop into the pool.

“How are you?” Pidge asks.

“Surprisingly fine. A little anxious, but nothing I can’t ignore.” He admits. 

“I know you had wanted to try going to a party again, it’s one of the reasons I invited you.” Pidge pulls a few more blades of grass out. “I wanted you to see that you got this now.”

“Thanks. I think?” 

“Yeah.” Pidge nudges his shoulder. “Need another water?” They ask as he finishes the last of it.

“It’s safer.” Keith nods. 

“Stay put, I’ll get it.” They push themselves up, brush the grass off their pants and go to where the cooler was. 

Keith silently watches the party. People come in and out of the house. Some fling themselves in the pool without a swimsuit. He thinks at least one tries to get naked. It’s bizarre to watch this madness from the outside instead of being caught up in it.

“Fuck, red alert.” Pidge hisses as they come back, sliding on the grass.

“What happened?” Keith asks. 

“Don’t look but your stoner ex is here.” 

“Where? Did he see you?” He looks around and spots Rolo. A lot comes up at the sight of him. _Too much_ actually.

“I don’t think so.” They say. 

“I should go before he sees me or I might do something stupid.” 

“Like, fight him or fuck him? Or get high and then fight _and_ fuck him?”

“What?”

“I’ve seen you do it.” They say.

“When?” His mind draws a blank.

“I don’t know what you were on, but you jumped out of Hunk’s _moving car_ and decked Lotor in a Red Lobster parking lot.” 

“Well, he had it coming.”

“Then he pinned you to the dumpster and you made out with him.”

“I don’t even remember this.” He frowns.

“You’re so _lucky_ he didn’t press assault charges on you, Keith.” They groan and look back at Rolo. “Hide behind me.”

“Pidge, you’re tiny.” He reminds them. They sigh and roll their eyes. 

“Or I could go and distract him while you make an escape.”

“How will you get home?”

“Hunk’s here, I can ride back with him.” They shrug. “Now go on, git, if you don’t hear from me in an hour assume I’ve been lost in the tide of drugs.”

“I will.” He nods. Pidge gets up and moves to greet Rolo. Meanwhile, Keith slips through the crowds once more. He walks inside and down the hall, towards the rooms, fully intending on just jumping out a bedroom window if needed. 

A glance over his shoulder shows him Pidge’s distraction didn’t last as he spots Rolo looking around the crowd in the living room, so he opens the first door he can and steps in, pulling it shut behind him. It’s small, very small, and dark in here and he nearly yelps when he brushes against something very _warm_.

“What the hell’d you close the door for?” Comes an angry hiss.

“Jesus Christ!” He jumps, instinctually throwing a right hook and realizes he might be a bit on edge. It connects with something fleshy and there’s a yelp of pain. 

“What the fuck!?” The person, _a person not a monster,_ cries.

“You scared the shit outta me.” He snaps.

“You closed the door and then you punched me in the face! God this is the worst.” The guy groans. “What are you even doing in here? Get shoved in too?”

“I’m trying to hide from someone.” He explains.

“Yeah well, now we’re _both_ stuck in here, because of your brilliant idea to _close the door_.” 

“What?” Keith tries the knob but it stays in place. He goes to ram it when hands reach out and stop him. 

“Don’t bother. I tried that already. Whatever it is, it’s locked from the outside.

“Who the fuck has locks on the outside of doors?” Keith groans and turns to the stranger he’s trapped with and injured. He can barely make out his face in the darkness.

“Not important. Do you have your phone?” 

“...I don’t.” He winces, recalling very clearly how he’d left it charging back home. 

“Great.” Something about the dry sarcasm being used jiggles a memory of his.

“Lance? Is that you?”

“Yeah, who else would it be? Santa? The Easter Bunny? El Raton?”

“Definitely the boogeyman in the closet.”

“Real funny, Keith.” Lance sighs.

“How’d you --”

“Who _else_ goes around decking people?” 

“You make it sound like it’s the only thing I do.” 

“It sure seems like it.” Lance sighs. Keith stretches his arm out to his side, his palm finding the wall with his other palm against the door. Oh yeah, he’s going to get claustrophobia because of this stupid party. Even with his back flat against the wall, his hand can touch the wall in front of him, next to Lance.

“If you wanna know how tall it is, it’s not,” Lance tells him. “Halfway in it gets shorter. I’m guessing it’s a deep coat closet.”

“Without coats?”

“Man, I don’t know how Griffin works, or his family.”

“Bet they’ll be pissed when they find out?”

“Probably not.” He can see more of Lance now. He’s rubbing his cheek and has himself against the wall. 

“Sorry about, y’know, punching you in the face.” Keith apologizes.

“It’s fine. Maybe next time you can buy me dinner first.” He smiles weakly.

“What about your phone?” 

“Dead,” Lance tells him.

“...Fuck.” Keith tilts his head back. 

“Is Hunk looking for me?” 

“No. Ryan told him you left.” 

“God damnit.” Lance hisses.

“What happened?”

“He shoved me in here with James.” He sighs and crosses his arms. 

“God, what are they, freshmen in high school?” Keith rolls his eyes. “I guess they’re the ones that peaked senior year.”

“Right?” Lance laughs softly. Keith looks at the door and clicks his tongue.

“The hinges are on the outside.”

“So?” Lance asks.

“That was my only other idea of getting out.”

“Breaking the hinges?” 

“Essentially.” Keith shrugs. 

“You’re something else, man.” Lance shakes his head. “...So who are you hiding from?”

“Rolo.” He says.

“Who?” 

“A shitty ex of mine. He’s probably only here because he has drugs and party kids buy.” 

“Wait, you were dating a dealer?” 

“Not just any dealer either.” Keith chuckles dryly. “My own.”

“Your -- What?” He sounds so confused. “I need to hear this from the top.” 

“Why?” Keith asks.

“What else are we going to do in here until James lets me go?” Lance gestures to the room.

“...Fair point.” He concedes.

“So you’re doing drugs?” Keith sighs and realizes how little Lance knows about it all. Which is wild in hindsight considering they were both friends with Hunk and Pidge at the time.

“I’m off them now. Been sober for two years. No booze, no drugs, and no Rolo.”

“Oh, that’s good!” 

“But I was… pretty fucked up. Had a lot of problems that I don’t want to get into, and it sounded appealing at first.”

“And then you’re like, ‘why should I stop when I’m getting what I want out of this?’ Right?” Lance leans back against his wall.

“Yeah, actually.” Keith runs his hand through his hair. “It was _easier_ to ignore what I had going on when I couldn’t feel it anymore.”

“Thus begins the codependency.”

“And the fall of Icarus.” Keith chuckles. “And when I started sleeping with Rolo, that’s kinda when I realized that I had a problem. But it’s so much harder to quit doing bad shit when you’re with the source.”

“Or when they’re encouraging you, knowing it’s fucking you up.” Lance nods.

“I have questions.”

“I’ll answer them once you’re done.” He promises.

“Took everything to break up with Rolo, and I probably wouldn’t have been able to without Hunk and Pidge’s help. They got me out of his place, made sure I went to rehab. Hell Pidge even told me to take a few semesters off until I got better.” Keith stares at the door. “They’re good people.”

“They are.” He hums. “My turn?”

“If you want.” 

“I wouldn’t eat and then when I would, I’d go and puke.” Lance taps his fingers against his arm and then tucks his hands into his pockets instead. “It was something I dealt with in middle school and parts of high school.”

“Shit, really?”

“Yeah. Honestly, most of it was because of some unhealthy goals. I had the wrong idea of what I looked like and what I wanted to look like. And then being around other jerks like James didn’t help my mental health either ”

“What do you mean?” Keith feels a spark of anger in him.

“Used to pick on me and call me fat. But when I look back at those photos of me I wasn’t? I was just a normal-looking kid. But it really fucked with my head.” He sighs. 

“But you’re better now?”

“Yeah, I am. Have been for about four years now.” Lance chuckles. “It was _really_ embarrassing to tell Hunk about it. I’d have to leave the bathroom door open, or he would follow me into a public one.”

“He would?” 

“Yeah! And if I was with Pidge they’d still sneak into the public restrooms, but take up the stall next to mine and then they’d have me count. And this one time, I was counting, and I completely forgot what number I was on.”

“Okay?”

“So I was like, ‘one, two, three, uhhh, twenty-eight, twenty-nine’. They had to stop me and then told me I skipped several numbers.” He snickers. Keith shakes his head.

“Yeah, that sounds like you.” 

“Wow, rude.” Lance nudges him. 

“I remember you used to wear these really baggy clothes all the time, long sleeves and all.”

“Ugh even during the summer too, yeah. I’m so glad I don’t. Like I _feel_ so much better now, you know?” 

“I was having that thought not too long ago outside. Everyone’s totally wasted out there and I _so_ don’t miss it. I probably would’ve drowned with how rough everyone’s being in the pool.”

“Yikes man, can you not swim?”

“I can float, and if my feet can touch the bottom I’m okay. Too deep and my brain just blanks on how to keep itself safe.” 

“So I take it diving isn’t your thing?” Lance asks.

“Not if I’m wanting to live.” He shrugs. 

“That’s totally fair.” 

“Never went near a body of water on my bad days.” Keith hums, as he thinks about it.

“What would you do?”

“Pull my hair, scratch myself up, nothing to leave a permanent mark. It’s ironic that those are now two of my three bigger turn-ons.” 

“What’s the third one?” Lance asks.

“Being bitten.” He reaches out and takes Lance’s hand, and brings it to his neck. “Especially right here.” He presses his fingers against the junction between his neck and shoulder. And hell, Lance’s hand simply _being_ there sends a small current through his spine.

“Huh, wouldn’t have guessed since it’s covered by your hair all the time.” He hums.

“Yeah, huh?” He lets his hand fall from Lance’s and wonders if those fingers can feel his pulse.

“Hair pulling I can kinda see.” 

“How?”

“It’s long.” His hand moves to play with a few of the strands, twirling it around his fingers. “It’s harder to pull on short hair.” 

“Kinda.” Keith agrees.

“Meanwhile, what gets _my_ motor running has nothing to do with my disorder.” He chuckles and Keith’s head spins. Are they really having this talk? Right now? 

“Oh?” He chokes out.

“Yeah. Like, collars, praise, begging but in a tender way for example.” 

“There’s a tender way to beg?” Keith raises an eyebrow.

“It’s more of like, I appreciate a softer dom, y’know?”

“I can do that.” _Did he really say that out loud?_

“Can you?” Lance asks, tugging gently at the lock of hair in his fingers. Keith shivers and finds himself letting his head follow the pull.

“Sometimes.” He’s not sure what causes the shift in the room. “Is it hot in here? It feels hot.” Keith murmurs.

“I think it’s because we’re wearing too much,” Lance mumbles stepping closer to Keith. 

“We should take some stuff off then.”

“Like our jackets.” And Keith can feel the movement of Lance rolling his shoulders to dislodge his jacket, tossing it further in. Keith is peeling his off and tossing it with Lance’s before reaching out and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“Can I kiss you or is that too much?” He asks.

“Kiss me, _please,_ ” Lance whispers in the small space between them. “You have no clue how much I’ve wanted to.” 

Keith leans in and kisses those lips. He tries to keep it tender first, it’s a strange thing he has with them. He pulls back and looks up at Lance.

“Wow that was --” He can tell Lance is about to tease him so he just pushes forward again, lips against Lance’s once more. 

This time it’s hungry, and he pulls Lance with him as he backs into the wall. His legs are too weak to keep himself up after all. Lance tangles his fingers in his hair, pulling it back and his tongue sliding against his when he gasps. He clings to his shoulders as Lance kisses along his jawline, leaving him breathless.

“Lance.” He shivers as his teeth scrape the side of his neck. 

“Where was that spot again?” He murmurs one hand slipping under Keith’s shirt. “Oh, here it was!” He says far too cheerily before he bites at the spot Keith had shown him earlier.

“Fuck!” He gasps and he’s thankful for the wall at his back. Lance chuckles, sucking harshly at the skin between his teeth and Keith moans. Especially as he drags his nails down his side.

“You’re going to leave a hickey.” He gets out. Lance hums and lets go of his neck. 

“Maybe.”

“That’s what you were doing.”

“If you don’t want me to, give me something else to suck on?” Lance murmurs against his lips. 

“Like what?” Keith asks. 

“Like,” Lance taps the button on his jeans. “Maybe your dick?”

“Yeah.” He nods eagerly.

“Yeah?” Lance chuckles.

“Are you going to tease me or are you going to blow me?” He grumbles. Lance nips his ear and slides down to his knees in front of him.

It’s a sight he wishes he could’ve seen more of as his nimble fingers pop the button and pull the zip down. Lance tugs his jeans down, fingers hooked in his belt loops. He swallows, mouth going dry as Lance leans up and leaves a teasing little bite on his hip. 

“Tease.” He hisses when Lance chuckles.

“Not for long.” He promises, tugging his boxers down and freeing Keith. “God I wish I could see a bit better.” He wraps his hand around him.

“Why?” He bites his lip. 

“Is it a crime to wanna see your crush’s dick?” Lance asks.

“Your wha-- Oh!” Keith doesn’t get to finish the question before Lance wraps his lips around the tip, tongue tracing the head. One of his hands settles on Lance’s head, the other scrabbling against the wall. 

Lance doesn’t really give him much time to brace himself, bobbing his head and taking more of him into his mouth. His free hand skirts back up along Keith’s side, nails biting into his ribs. Keith pulls his hand from the wall and slaps it against his mouth to muffle the obscene noise he makes. Lance pulls off him with a wet pop, gliding over smoothly thanks to his mouth.

“Aww come on Keith, I wanna hear. I like hearing,” He kisses the tip again. Keith slowly pulls his hand away from his face, pressing it back against the wall. _God,_ he can feel the smirk on Lance’s lips.

He leans forward, tongue tracing him from tip to base and then kissing up along the side. Keith shivers and moans softly. It’s still hard for him to believe this is real, this is actually happening. Lance pulls him back into his mouth, bobbing his head and sucking. This time when he drags his nails along Keith’s side, he lets himself cry out. It echoes around the small room and echoes through Lance too. He moans at the sound and Keith can feel it around him.

“Fuck, Lance!” He gasps, his hips twitching without too much thought. Lance moans again, his hands moving to Keiths hips and tugging at them. He rolls them with his pulls settling into a slow rhythm and trying not to silence his moans for Lance.

His head thunks back against the wall as his mumbles and slurs his words together. His mind is far too preoccupied with what Lance is doing to him to care about speaking. _God_ and when he does that _thing_ with his tongue, Keith can feel it strike his core. 

“Haa… God…” Everything is so _loud_ too. His gasps, moans, even his chest heaving for air is loud. That’s not counting the wonderful little noises Lance makes which seem to be borderline deafening. Even his frustrated growl when Lance pulls off him once more is just _loud_.

“You seem close.” Lance points out.

“I am,” Keith admits. How long has it been? He’s not sure. 

“You want me to swallow?” He kisses the tip and pumps his hand. It’s hard for him to think really.

“Sounds hot, but I won’t make you. Fuck spit it on the floor if you want.” He tilts his head to look down at Lance who chuckles, warm breath fanning out against him.

“Yes sir.” He says and Keith tries to ignore the slight twitch of interest in his body from it. Lance just takes him back in, hands encouraging his hips to move again. He doesn’t need to be told twice, though he’s not as slow about it as before. Lance doesn’t seem to mind, humming and sending thrills along Keith’s skin. 

Keith at least chokes something akin to a warning to Lance who just sucks a little bit harder and moans. His head falls back against the wall, back arching as he fists Lance’s hair and comes with a loud cry of Lance’s name. He pumps his hand as he draws back to the tip, Keith twitching from overstimulation and whining. 

Lance snorts a soft amused sound and kisses the tip. His legs feel like jelly, thighs shaking as he slowly slides down to the floor. His hand reaches out and finds Lance’s face, cupping his jaw and sighing pleasantly. Lance takes his free hand, pressing it lightly to his throat and he feels him swallow. 

“Fuck.” Keith jolts.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” He closes his eyes and tries to catch his breath. “What about you?”

“If you’re offering, _please_ touch me before I, like, explode.” Lance laughs softly. 

“Then let me touch you.” He tugs at Lance’s pants.

“I’m going, I’m going, slow your roll there cowboy.” Lance undoes his pants and wiggles them down along with his underwear, sighing softly when he’s freed. 

“You should be coming, not going.” He says, taking his arm gently and pulling him closer. 

“I mean I was about to with how amazing you sounded.” Lance hums and stands up. Keith goes to whine but pauses as he watches him kick one leg free and then settle down on his lap, unhindered by his clothes. 

“Smart.” Keith hums, pressing a kiss against his neck.

“I can be.” He nods.

“Yeah? Tell me something, what do you like to be called?” He nips his ear and rests his hands on Lance’s sides.

“A good boy, hell call me babe or baby if you want. Just don’t call me a bitch. That’s an instant turn-off for whatever reason.” Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s shoulders.

“Noted.” He pushes his shirt up with one hand, the other sliding down his sides. “You like being owned too? A possession?”

“W-what gives you that idea?” Lance gasps when he traces patterns on his chest.

“Collar.” 

“I… Okay a little yeah, but I also like how it feels against my neck.”

“A reminder you mean.” Keith chuckles, kissing his neck and jawline. 

“Fuck.” He whispers and Keith clicks his tongue.

“If only I had one with me right now. I wonder what color you’d look good in.” The hand at his hip slides lower, fingers grazing the base. Lance whines and goes to hide his face in Keith’s shoulder, but he keeps him in place with a firm hand against his chest. 

“No, no, no. You have to tell me, baby.” Keith goes back to tracing patterns with his fingers. Lance whines head tilting back and leaning into the touch. He ghosts his fingers along the base and he squirms.

“Use your words love.” Keith murmurs.

“God, Keith, just touch me already!” 

“So demanding.” He tuts. 

“Please, please, _please_.” He whines.

“That’s more like it.” Keith chuckles and kisses his shoulder. His hand wraps around Lance’s length and he bites his lip. He jerks him to a slow beat, waiting for him to cave again. He claws at Keith’s shoulders which has him moaning softly.

“Trying to rile me back up?” He asks. “I’m still down for the count love, you took such good care of me.”

“Did I?” He gasps. 

“Of course you did, I wouldn’t lie to you.” He kisses his cheek. 

“Never?”

“Never.” He promises, running his thumb over the slit and humming at Lance’s moan. “Why would I lie to such a good boy?” He nips his ear.

“Keep me on my toes maybe?” Lance pants, rolling his hips into Keith’s fist. 

“That doesn’t sound very nice. Wouldn’t you want me to be nice to you?”

“Y-yes.” Lance moans softly and nods his head.

“Good, I don’t like being mean. Not when you don’t deserve it.” He follows Lance’s pace, grip tightening a bit more. Lance moans loudly and Keith can definitely see his appeal in it. Especially as it has him eagerly rocking against him.

“You sound amazing." Keith coos. “I wonder how loud you can get. Could you scream when you finish for me, baby? Maybe being louder than the shit music and have someone look for us?”

“Fuck!” Lance clings to him.

“You like that idea?”

“Didn’t think I would till now, oh god.” He shudders and Keith chuckles. 

“I don’t mind. It can be fun.”

“Keith -- fuck --” He rolls his hips faster.

“Are you getting close, darlin’?” He asks and Lance nods rapidly. “Tell me what you need then.”

“Let me -- _please_ let me --” He whines and babbles.

“Of course, love. Come for me.” Keith kisses his shoulder. Lance snaps as if that had been the only thing holding him back. He throws his head back again, tugging Keith by his shirt as he _screams_. 

“Holy shit.” He murmurs, though Lance is too busy catching his breath to comment. “You _actually_ screamed.” He has a mess on his shirt, he’s certain of that, and all over his hand. He wipes his hand on the door trapping them in and then on the carpet. He lets Lance collapse against his chest. 

“Did you just wipe my spunk on the door?” Lance is a little too breathless to sound properly accusatory.

“I did.”

“Gross.” 

“His fault for locking us in here.” Keith shrugs, bringing his arms around Lance’s waist.

“He only locked me in here, you played yourself.”

“I think _you’re_ the one who played me.” He chuckles. 

“Like a flute, sure.”

“I don’t know what flutes you’ve been playing.” 

“Jesus.” He leans back and they both stare at each other for a moment. “Is this weird now?” Lance asks.

“Doesn’t have to be.”

“And if let’s say, I wanted to do this again? With much better lighting and maybe a bed?”

“I would agree.”

“That easily? Did I really wow you with my skills?” 

“I just like you a lot,” Keith says. “Also I heard you earlier. You called me your crush.” He points out.

“I did.” He clears his throat.

“So, if we were to do this again. Maybe not only with light and a bed, maybe as _something_?”

“Like… maybe after dinner and a movie next time?”

“Would that be weird?” Keith worries his lip. Lance snorts and rests his head against Keith’s shoulder.

“Sounds like us.” 

“So is that… a yes?”

“It’s a yes.” He kisses his neck and Keith sighs happily. He holds him closer and they sit like that for a few moments.

“I should put my pants back on huh?”

“Yeah just in case.” Keith agrees, letting him go. Lance is still hopping into his pant leg when the door opens. 

“Oh, dude, what the fuck.” James flinches. Lance is bright red but finishes getting himself dressed rapidly. Keith however, takes his slow and sweet time, locking eyes with James.

“Did you fuck in the closet?” He scrunches up his nose and Keith glances to Lance before saying anything.

“Yeah. We banged. Thanks to your weird closet, I’m now sucking this guy's dick for the next century.” Keith picks up their jackets, passing Lance his. “Nice party.” He takes Lance’s hand and pats his still slightly sticky hand on James’ shoulder. 

“Let’s go find Hunk and Pidge, love?”

“Y-yeah.” Lance follows him, still fire engine red.

**Author's Note:**

> Third time's the charm am i right lmaoooo  
> Finally gave yall some smut and I once again have to hand it to the fic writers who do nothing but smut, yall are too powerful  
> (Also it's still the 12th where I live so it counts as on time)
> 
> Feel free to drop me a line here or over at demon-sushi at Tumblr, I do my best to respond to every comment <3


End file.
